Conscience
by Artemis D
Summary: Brotherhood oneshot: Michael Caffee has always been one is take what he has for granted and his dearest Mina has had enough. Will she be able to find away to love him for who he is or will she start to play with his heart just like he plays with hers.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Brotherhood series. Mina is the only character that is mine.

_Mina sat in the corner watching the people milling about around her. He had left her again. He had left her in a room full of people all by herself. And for what reason? Mina looked down at her folded hands in order to hide her eyes from those who on occasions would throw her a questioning glance. She began to wonder why she even agreed to come to this event. Mina knew that he would abandon her the moment his eyes found someone much prettier than her. 'It happens every time…I don't see why it bothers me anymore' she thought to herself while sweeping her eyes across the crowd looking for the man that she had foolishly given her heart to. Her eyes came to rest on his reclining from. She could feel her face harden at the sight of the two women that were sprawled across her lover's body. Why, why did she allow herself to be put through this pain and torment? Mina bit her lip in order to keep herself from crying. She began to think back to the promise that she had made to herself a year ago, back to the letter that she had written to her lover that remained unread._

To my Love,

My love? No more like my curse. You are a poison a sickening substance that is absorbed through my lips with every false kiss we share. I cannot continue to lead this life, knowing that every day when I wake up that I will be forced into the arms of a person I despise. Person… No! You are not a person. There is not one trace of the human that I had fallen in love with years ago. Now you are nothing but a monster. A toxic beast, who only lives in this world so that you can get what you want. You use the body you have in order to get what you want but not anymore. No! You will not torture me with your vile touch ever again! I will rid the world of your spreading disease. I will rid myself of the pain I have been forced to endure because I foolishly believed that you could change. You the monster who now feeds on the pain and suffering of myself and others.

_Mina leveled her gaze with her lover's eyes as he looked over to her with a sickening smirk plastered across her face. He knew that his sexual acts toward the other women were starting to get to her but the smirk slipped ever so slightly when he noticed her attention being averted by a younger gentleman who had just approached her._

I will destroy you! I will free myself from your hold... But how? Even though the loving heart you once had is now dead, I still can't help but love you. I can't hurt you… I can't kill you…so what, will I kill myself?

_Mina's eyes traveled to the young man who stood in front of her blocking her view of her lover. She watched as his lips moved as he introduced himself. A soft smile graced her lips as he took her outstretched hand and gave it a gentle kiss. _

Yes, that's it; I'll kill myself slowly and simply. By loving you and hating you, despising you and myself all at the same time, I will fall into my own darkness becoming what I despise. I will slowly go insane as I stand by your side and watch as you work… as you rip apart the lives of those around you. My heart will decay; my mind will slip into the dark mass that has begun to form in the back of my mind. So my love, my curse, I write this to say goodbye and thank you for your sweet, sweet, lie.

_Such a gentle boy, so sweet and innocent so… naive, just as she had been when she first met her lover, Mina could see him watching her as she danced with her new acquaintance. His eyes filled with confusion and… and rage? Yes… yes it was rage that she saw in his eyes because he was now feeling what she was always forced to feel and she was feeling what he loved to feel. 'Such power!' She thought to herself as her dance partner pulled her closer to his body. Mina looked up at the young man's face and smirked at the look of euphoria that had glazed over his eyes. _

The sweet lie that has led me into my own inner darkness, my own inner craze! I will laugh quietly as I slowly allow myself to become a shell just like you, knowing that soon you will come home only to find this letter and the pictures of us littered on the floor. I will no longer be a part of your sweet lie. I will be a part of my own lie, a lie that has finally given me a way to destroy you by destroying myself.

Truly Yours,

Conscience

'_Such a sweet boy,' Mina thought as she closed the door behind her. A smirk plastered on her face as she straightened out her dress in order to hide any evidence of the deed that had been done. 'A pity' she thought while reentering the ball room and surveying all that were still dancing, 'that you never thought I could play at your level Michael' Mina's gazed locked with her wayward lover's and was pleased to see the agony that his eyes held and it was in that moment that she knew that she could no longer be his acting conscience because his pain was simply to fun to give up… _

_R & R please  
_


End file.
